Unrestrained
by Miss.Ed
Summary: Two enemies, one plot, no mercy. RandyOC


Unrestrained

By: Miss Ed

Summary: Two enemies, one plot, no mercy. RandyOC

Disclaimer: You know what the disclaimer is, as long as the word disclaimer is there, then you know I don't own anything 'cept the original stuff.

Note: You have to check out my xanga. Because that's where I put all the news I can't put on this site since I can't update my stories all the time…I ain't wonder woman, ya know. And no, this isn't the story with the OC's yet. I still need votes or I'll never be able to publish my story.

Xanga: http: One: I wish death upon Randy

"WHAT IN THE FREAKIN' BLUE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY LOCKET!" Melissa Ranger screamed at the top of her lungs as she took the plunger and tried taking the locket from the toilet

"That's why I told you to never leave things on the toilet seat, open or closed, something bad's going to happen to you." Randy said calmly as he enjoyed the sight of Melissa being extremely pissed

"You happened to me, you jackass!" Melissa said angrily as she took the plunger out and whacked Randy's face (AN: Poor face.)

"Ow! That was uncalled for!" He whined like a three year old

"You asked for it." Melissa chuckled as Randy attempted to push her head down the toilet, "Ah! You bastard!" She screamed as she shoved him off her back and pushed him into the tub

"Is that it? You'll give me a bath?" he laughed and then continued, "Without soap?" he then laughed even harder, then Melissa turned on the hot water and ran out the bathroom and locked the door

"Ha!" She shouted out from the other side as she heard Randy shout

"You bitch!" he called out as he struggled to force the door open

KNOCK, KNOCK

Melissa walked over to the door and opened it, then there stood Chris Jericho

"Hey CJ, 'sup?" Melissa asked as she let him in

"Hey Missy, where's Randy?" Chris asked looking around

"Taking a shower," Missy smiled as she placed her hands in her pockets

"MISSYYYYYYYY!YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" Randy shouted as Chris looked over to the bathroom with wide eyes, then soon raised an eyebrow at Missy

"What did you do this time?" he asked like an older brother

"What did **I **do? He flushed my mom's locket down the toilet!" Missy screamed

"Well, that wasn't nice." CJ said referring to Randy flushing the locket

"I know." Missy said as she crossed her arms over her chest

"But you gotta let the boy out sometime…" CJ said as he took a seat on the couch

"Maybe before we leave the hotel for another state," Missy thought as she sat beside Chris

"But that's not till this Saturday!" CJ said as he looked shocked

"You really thought I was serious, didn't you?" Missy laughed as she walked over to the door and opened it just to have Randy running out of the door and tripping over the couch and loudly onto the floor behind it

"Ow." Randy said emotionless

"What was that?" CJ asked as he acted as if superman passed by

"Possibly his failed attempt to break out of the bathroom…oh yeah, he's claustrophobic." Missy laughed as she took a seat beside Chris once more

"You'll pay for that, Missy." He said as his head popped up in between CJ's and Missy's from the back of the couch

"Oh my, where'd you come from?" CJ asked as he looked like the confused one in the room, though he really was

"Never mind, I'm going to the bar downstairs." Missy said as Chris grasped her wrist, "What?" Missy asked

"You're too young too be drinking." Chris said with worried eyes

"Yeah right…I'm 19, Chris, my legal age started last year." I rolled my eyes

"Your legal age isn't till two years from now." Chris said as he tried getting me to sit

"Chris, legal in the States is 18. Legal in Canada is Twenty One. We're in the States." Missy said as she pulled away and walked out of the door

"That went well." Randy commented

"Shut up, Orton." CJ said as he watched the door close behind Missy

Meanwhile, at the bar:

"I didn't know you drink." Came a deep voice from behind Missy

"Hey Tista," Missy smiled as Batista took a seat beside her

"Hey. So, what are you doing here?" Tista asked as he ordered a drink

"Figured, might as well get some shots, got quite boring up there." She said as her drink came along

"Same here, Paul won't shut up. But it's natural though; he does that all the time." Tista said as his drink came around

"Doesn't it get annoying?" Missy asked as she took a sip from her drink

"You have no idea. Sometimes I wish I wasn't in Evolution. But at the same time, it's fun being with the guys, I mean, Ric. But Paul doesn't exactly know how to have fun." Tista said as he looked at Missy

"Oh, I can see that." Missy laughed as she took another sip

"Hey, you've been in this business for over two months now, and I don't know you that well. Mind if I take this opportunity?" Tista asked taking a sip from his drink

"Sure. I was born in Virginia, raised in the Big Apple. Mom died when I was three and my dad went mad. I sent him to rehab and I worked day in, day out, three jobs a day, just to pay off his debts and his rehab. Now that I got a job in the WWE, my dad's paid off for another year. Glad that's over, though he's still quite mad and high on something…anyway, I almost died in shock last year just to find out that I have a 'long lost' mom. She dated my dad behind my real mom's back. Then I found her, sadly, she claimed our property. So I was street bound for a month. Then Al Snow, during Wrestlemania week, caught me beating on this guy who tried to sexually harass me. Then Al offered to train me for a while. When the Tough Enough Million Dollar show started, I got employed into the WWE. Randy was the first person I met, but then, I hated his guts and he apparently hated mine. But we were forced to live with each other in the same room, forever. Which sucks, but at the same time, kind cool, coz when we get a one-bed room, he sleeps in the couch. And now, here I am, talking to you." Missy smiled

"Wow, you talk a lot." Tista said as he lifted an eyebrow, which made Missy laugh

"That's not the firs time I heard that statement." Missy said as she stood up

"Where are you going?" Tista asked

"Back." Missy replied

"So soon? Aw…" Tista laughed

"I'll see you around, Tista, bye." Missy smiled as she walked back upstairs.

Missy was tired yet bored, at the same time, pissed. All she wanted to do was rest right now. But that was seemingly impossible. Because Randy locked her out.

"Open up!" Missy groaned, no answer.

This was pissing her off, now she sat outside her room, on the floor, and waited, and waited, and waited. She didn't have the energy to fight anymore. But she was sure to get Randy back when Time allows her to. And that was on Monday Night Raw.

REVIEW!

http: Ed


End file.
